descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane/Gallery
Promotional Images= Descendants Jane_headshot_w-_background_.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Jane-Auradon.jpg Jane_info.jpg JAH.jpg Heroes prom.jpg Fairy Godmother and her Daughter Jane.jpg|Jane and her mother Keepin'_it_Classic.jpg Descendants 20 Days.png Descendants_14_Days.png Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Jane_clipboard.jpg Mal and Jane.png Fairy Godmother and her Daughter Jane.jpg Descendants Jane.png|Jane Transparent Background Jane-0.png Descendants: Wicked World Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png Ordinary_Over_It.jpg Descendants 2 Jane-Descendants-2.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10112.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10113.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10114.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10115.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10116.jpg descendants2-disneyscreencaps.com-10117.jpg |-|Descendants= ''Descendants'' desc_39936.jpg desc_40069.jpg desc_40272.jpg Desc 44948.jpg desc_45361.jpg desc_45459.jpg desc_45550.jpg desc_45599.jpg desc_45837.jpg desc_45949.jpg desc_46173.jpg|"You've got great hair." desc_46509.jpg desc_46642.jpg|Jane has new hair desc_46789.jpg desc_46922.jpg desc_46992.jpg desc_48469.jpg desc_48546.jpg desc_48588.jpg desc_55707.jpg Desc 56435.jpg Desc 58073.jpg desc_58122.jpg desc_58325.jpg desc_58360.jpg|"What did I just do!?" desc_58444.jpg|"Mom's gonna kill me!" desc_98603.jpg desc_105680.jpg desc_106058.jpg desc_107283.jpg desc_107325.jpg desc_107451.jpg desc_115746.jpg desc_125644.jpg desc_126148.jpg desc_126183.jpg desc_128451.jpg desc_128486.jpg|Carlos & Jay take Jane to dance. |-|Descendants 2= 00000000032_DESC2.jpg 00000000033_DESC2.jpg 00000000400_DESC2.jpg 00000000421_DESC2.jpg 00000000426_DESC2.jpg 00000000433_DESC2.jpg 00000000440_DESC2.jpg 00000000443_DESC2.jpg 00000000456_DESC2.jpg 00000000463_DESC2.jpg 00000000468_DESC2.jpg 00000000484_DESC2.jpg 00000000503_DESC2.jpg 00000000690_DESC2.jpg 00000000708_DESC2.jpg 00000000733_DESC2.jpg 00000000757_DESC2.jpg 00000000760_DESC2.jpg 00000000767_DESC2.jpg 00000003712_DESC2.jpg 00000003719_DESC2.jpg 00000004042_DESC2.jpg 00000004079_DESC2.jpg 00000004091_DESC2.jpg 00000004106_DESC2.jpg 00000004187_DESC2.jpg 00000004189_DESC2.jpg 00000004192_DESC2.jpg 00000004195_DESC2.jpg 00000004211_DESC2.jpg 00000004231_DESC2.jpg 00000004281_DESC2.jpg 00000004335_DESC2.jpg 00000004464_DESC2.jpg 00000004471_DESC2.jpg 00000004482_DESC2.jpg 00000004494_DESC2.jpg 00000004514_DESC2.jpg 00000005132_DESC2.jpg 00000005231_DESC2.jpg 00000005236_DESC2.jpg 00000005316_DESC2.jpg |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 2.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 3.png|"That one looks nice." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 6.png|"I kinda had to learn the hard way that it's not all about what you look like." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 9.png|Being asked to use magic on Audrey's hair Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 10.png|"I don't have magic." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 11.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 12.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 13.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 14.png|"For me she said: "new hair," but for Lonnie she said: "cool hair." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 17.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 18.png|Jane feels confident Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 19.png|"Beware, forswear, replace the old with...something really out there." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 20.png|Jane uses magic on Audrey's hair Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 21.png|"Whoa. Whoa!" Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 23.png|"It has edges." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 24.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 25.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 26.png|Jane with Audrey's phone Descendants-Wicked-World-9.png|Jane braces herself before taking Audrey's picture Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-5.png|"I can do magic!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-7.png Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-2.jpg|"Where are ours?" Mash-It-Up-3.jpg Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg Mash-It-Up-9.jpg Mash-It-Up-12.jpg|"That sounds mean." Wish-Granted-1.png|"Bibbidi bobbidi..." Wish-Granted-2.png|Jane conjures up pumpkins Mash-It-Up-17.jpg Mash-It-Up-22.jpg|"A fighting knights party." Mash-It-Up-23.jpg|A fighting knights party Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-25.png|Jane accuses Mal for stealing her mascot uniform All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-27.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-37.png|"Ouch." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-39.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-30.png|"I guess you're right." Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-9.png|"Is someone hurt?" Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-29.png Mad-for-Tea-35.png Mad-for-Tea-36.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-8.png Carpet-Jacked-10.png Carpet-Jacked-12.png Carpet-Jacked-14.png Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-20.png|Jane is unsure if she can use magic Carpet-Jacked-25.png|"Uh, well, I'm really very new to this whole magic thing." Carpet-Jacked-26.png Carpet-Jacked-27.png|"Well, it's a gourd." Carpet-Jacked-30.png Carpet-Jacked-33.png|Jane is about to use her magic to turn the pumpkin into... Carpet-Jacked-35.png|"It's green. Runs on vegetable oil." Carpet-Jacked-36.png Carpet-Jacked-39.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-24.png The-Night-is-Young-33.png The-Night-is-Young-35.png The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-38.png|Jane and Audrey are suspicious The-Night-is-Young-40.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-1.png Neon-Lights-Out-22.png Neon-Lights-Out-24.png Neon-Lights-Out-25.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-36.png Neon-Lights-Out-38.png Neon-Lights-Out-39.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-3.png Hooked-On-Ben-10.png Hooked-On-Ben-11.png Hooked-On-Ben-12.png Hooked-On-Ben-14.png Hooked-On-Ben-22.png Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-40.png Hooked-On-Ben-43.png Hooked-On-Ben-45.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Slumber-Party-3.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-12.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-25.png Slumber-Party-28.png Slumber-Party-30.png|"She doesn't know." Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-1.png|Jane casts a spell on the tea Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-3.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-18.png|"I bibbidied the tea." Odd-Mal-Out-23.png Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-7.png Wild-Rehearsal-8.png Wild-Rehearsal-12.png Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-17.png Wild-Rehearsal-22.png Wild-Rehearsal-23.png Wild-Rehearsal-29.png|"If she's still evil, then I'm still plain." Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Wild-Rehearsal-34.png Chemical Reaction Chemical-Reaction-4.png Chemical-Reaction-6.png Chemical-Reaction-7.png Chemical-Reaction-8.png Chemical-Reaction-10.png Chemical-Reaction-13.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-17.png Chemical-Reaction-19.png Chemical-Reaction-20.png Chemical-Reaction-22.png Chemical-Reaction-27.png Chemical-Reaction-28.png Chemical-Reaction-30.png Chemical-Reaction-31.png Chemical-Reaction-32.png Talking Heads Talking-Heads-1.jpg Talking-Heads-6.jpg Talking-Heads-7.jpg Talking-Heads-12.jpg|"Voices our she's bewitched!" Talking-Heads-14.jpg Talking-Heads-18.jpg Talking-Heads-19.jpg Talking-Heads-24.jpg Talking-Heads-27.jpg Talking-Heads-29.jpg|"What is going on?" Talking-Heads-31.jpg|Jane following Mal Steal Away Evil-Among-Us-1.png Evil-Among-Us-2.png Evil-Among-Us-3.png Evil-Among-Us-4.png Evil-Among-Us-6.png Evil-Among-Us-7.png|Jane hides in a broom cupboard Evil-Among-Us-9.png Evil-Among-Us-10.png Evil-Among-Us-13.png Evil-Among-Us-14.png Evil-Among-Us-15.png Evil-Among-Us-16.png|Jane is frightened Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A23.png Evil-Among-Us-A24.png Evil-Among-Us-A26.png Evil-Among-Us-A28.png Options Are Shrinking Options-Are-Shrinking-1.png Options-Are-Shrinking-2.png Options-Are-Shrinking-4.png Options-Are-Shrinking-5.png Options-Are-Shrinking-11.png Options-Are-Shrinking-12.png Options-Are-Shrinking-17.png Options-Are-Shrinking-19.png Options-Are-Shrinking-22.png Options-Are-Shrinking-23.png Trapped Trapped-14.png Trapped-15.png Trapped-16.png Trapped-18.png Trapped-19.png Trapped-20.png Trapped-21.png|"My magic may not be very reliable..." Trapped-22.png|"...But at least I can try." Trapped-23.png Trapped-24.png|Jane creates a floating staircase Trapped-26.png Trapped-27.png Trapped-31.png|"If that's the best we can do, we're all doomed!" United We Stand United-We-Stand-17.png United-We-Stand-18.png United-We-Stand-19.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-11.png Celebration-16.png Celebration-17.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-22.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Descendants_-_Believe_Lyrics.jpg Descendants_Themed_Activities_5.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_6.png Descendants_Yearbook_(alternate_cover).jpg Descendants-31.jpg Descendants-136.png End_of_Year_Review.jpg 81JPtmMKtcL._SL1500_.jpg Jane_Coronation_Doll_1.jpg Jane_Coronation_Doll_2.jpg Jane_Doll_3.jpg Jane_Doll_4.jpg Rdesxcfv.jpg Neon Lights Special.jpg 81SzWuPx65L._SL1500_.jpg 91pAspK793L._SL1500_.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Descendants Galleries Category:Descendants 2 Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Galleries